robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RA2/Archive 3
COPYRIGHT VIOLATION The text and information on your Combat Robot Hall of Fame page is directly copied from teh copywritten http://members.toast.net/joerger/hall_of_fame.html. Remove it or I will take this up with the Wikia administrators. All of the references to your wiki are credited at my site - I expect you to properly credit - including a link -- all things pulled from my website. If you believe I have unreferenced information from your wikia on my website, please specify and I will show you the same courtesy. Run Amok :I note that some steps have been taken to modify the wiki Combat Robot Hall of Fame page to make it a less obvious copy of my own page. The modifications are not sufficient. Both the text and the actual list on my 'Combat Robot Hall of Fame' is covered by copyright, and the title itself is trademarked. None of these elements may be used without my permission -- which you do not have. Further, your republication of my intellectual property is unnecessary, as it is a simple matter to link to the original source material. :I repeat my request that the wiki page be removed.Run Amok 03:35, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Did you forget that about the contract that all roboteers, including yourself, had to sign before being on TV? It stated that the robots who appeared on the show became intellectual property of the broadcasting station. The majority of the robots in your Hall of Fame did appear on a TV show; you cannot lay claim to those in any way, shape, or form. Furhtermore, we are a reference site, and claim nothing you see here to be our own. We have gone as far as to mention you twice on the Hall of Fame page, and if it will placate you, we can do so even more. Linking to your page is not good enough for us; your page does not have links the the Hall of Famers' wiki pages, nor does it have pictures of the Honourable Mentions. ::To respond to your earlier question, there were several "Ask Aaron" questions about Dutch Robot Wars and one-time losers. I suspected that you got the answers to them from our site, since you admit to lacking knowledge of those subjects. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:39, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I'd very much like to continue discussing appropriate crediting and use of copywritten material, but one of your administrators has blocked my account. I don't find this constructive or appropriate. All of this could have been resolved by a simple 'I'm sorry for the theft of your material', but it appears that none of the wiki editors are repentant for the crime. :::As promised, I will investigate the source of the Dutch Robot Wars and 'one-time loser' answer posts on the Ask Aaron page and will cite the source or remove the answer if appropriate. There is a difference between 'I suspect' and the use of uncredited blocks of text pulled directly from another page. I contine my objection to the republication of the entire list from my CRHoF page, and to the direct quotations from 'Ask Aaron'. :::Update: I have reviewed all posts on 'Ask Aaron' concerning Dutch Robot Wars. All of the posts correctly reference the source material -- none of the answers appear to have come from your wiki. The answers to questions regarding one-time losers apprear to have all come from my own tournament notes, except where otherwise referenced. If you have specific posts that you are concernea about, please do point them out to me. Run Amok 17:40, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Look, maybe you have a valid point, maybe not, but the fact of the matter is, you have behaved in a very, very unacceptable manner. We tried to approach you peacefully and come up with a resolution, and every single time, you responded with hosility. Not only that, but you have now created two alternate accounts to avoid being blocked. If you wish to talk to us, you may continue to do so on your own page, I'll see it. In any case, this new anon will be blocked, and if you try to dodge your block again, we will be done talking with you. I am the administrator here, not you, and on my Wiki, you will follow my rules. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Archiving Since you didnt make an indicator either way, I archived your page for you. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:33, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I got so caught up in the other part of your question that I completely forgot about it. How do you archive a page? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::See CBFan's talk page for how to archive - its relatively simple. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) In case You may not have received my email, but it is important. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:00, December 20, 2009 (UTC) References Good work in adding the references to Tornado's page. I was about to do it myself but I noticed it was already done. I'm not really sure which other pages need referencing at the moment as I don't tend to add quotes from external websites. If you know any others, I'll be happy to add the references if you don't want to do them all. Christophee (talk) 18:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. The majority of quotes came from archived websites, so I wouldn't worry too much about it. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Brainstorming Help Requested, again I had another idea for a themed replica battle, but I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for robots. The idea I have is to do a sort of Challenge Belt competition, Heroes vs. Villains. I'll have one robot based on a comic book or TV show hero, and pit it against a robot based on a villain. We'll start off with a classic pairing, The Bat vs The Joker. If The Bat loses, we bring in a new hero, and if The Joker loses, we bring in a new villain The problem is, I don't have a lot of ideas for hero and villain themed robots. Here's what I have: Heroes: *The Bat *Pika *Judge Shred *Rocky Bot-Boa *Six Million Dollar Mouse *Flipper *Sonic Villains: *Joker *Ming *Vader *Killdozer Like I said, that's nowhere near as many as I need, so if anyone comes up with any more robots, please share them with me. Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 07:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Bash Gordon, Bamm Bamm, Agent Orange, Excalibur, Brimhur, Gladiator, Kliptonite, Major Tom and Rosie the Riveter are possible heroes Hodaf the Bad, IG-88, Abaddon, either Black Widow, Cobra, Corporal Punishment, Golem, Leighviathan, Mr Punch, either Prometheus and Xenomorph are possible villains. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I know they aren't published Hero and Villain, but my friend has been making a game/book series with a hero called Obsidian and the "villain" is called Infinity, so maybe thoe two?? Llamaman201 (talk) 10:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Buzz and Sonic could be more heroes. ManUCrazy 12:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Falcon is another hero. And Zorro. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 13:34, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Supernova could be a hero as he looks like Superman, also Medusa 2000 and Medusa Oblongata could be villians Shayfan 18:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry man Sorry man! I wasn't aware you needed a certain edit number to post on those 'The Pits' pages. I'll keep editing. I tend to go for heat summaries. Is there anything you'd like me to do? Hogwild94 09:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Mythological tounament I'd also like to do a side event with Myth and Underworld themed robots. In this case I'd like Cerberus, Cronos, Zeus (italian version), Tartarus, Hell's Teeth and (if antweight robots are possible)Hades as the competitiors with 2 3-way melees, and the first eliminated from them is defeated. The 4 winners will then face in a melee final.Deadbotuliza 19:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I doubt that RA2 would devote a whole tournament to that, especially as he has an idea for a tournament already, but there is a good chance that he will do a four-way melee based on that idea as at least two other members of the wiki have suggested similar ones. Christophee (talk) 19:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::A bland idea that I've heard a million times before. Might do it at some point, like if I was really bored. Is Tartarus even a Myth? I thought it was a creamy white sauce that goes with fish and chips. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It's a guy in hell in Greek mythology. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:23, January 10, 2010 Just in case you were wondering, the sauce that goes with fish and chips is tartare sauce, not Tartarus Shayfan 18:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's sarcasm. You'll probably understand once your mainspace edits outnumber those of Talk. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:16, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i know i was joking. Shayfan 08:55, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Tyranabot I wont argue about the badge, but please can you give me my edit back, as i worked hard on it, and have given something to this Wiki by doing it. Please can you accept my use of the word tie, as I am a football fanatic.Deadbotuliza 19:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Mayhem If you want, I can start the Extreme 1 Mayhems page, but only do a couple of fights. I, or others, can pick up on it later. Hogwild94 17:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent, feel free to do whatever you can. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Razer is the Best Ever HAHAHA! Are you sure it's wise to block this vandal for only three days? Only, to me, he shows no sign of contributing properly. CBFan (talk) 11:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I agree - and I think that IPs are indeed expendable. GutripperSpeak 11:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I could've sworn I typed "infinite" into the duration box. If not, that was certainty what I meant to do. Just to be sure, I've changed his block level to "infinte" again, can someone check the block log to confirm? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Says infinite now. ManUCrazy 18:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Keep forgetting to remember to log in... Hi Sonny, just to let you know, I've made a couple of edits in the past without being logged in. Here is the IP: 86.158.185.53 If possible, could you make those changes appear on my page? --Zoggy 17:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC)